How could you?
by FinnickandKatnissforever
Summary: What if Elena was sent back in time?A time where the Mikaelsons were human.what if it was Mikael and Esther who found them? What events will occur? Maybe slight pairing with Kol not sure though.
1. Chapter 1

ELENA'S POV

Help! Somebody help me! I was alone in the basement, I have been here for so long I have forgotten where I am. Why won't they stop! All I know is that I was sent back in time to a place where the originals were human. I was being tortured by Mikael and Esther. I am afraid of what they will do to me. All I want to do is go home, is that so much to ask? It's nearly mid-day which means Mikael will be soon here to continue his torturous actions.

"I'm back" Mikael said. I just realised he was standing at the bottom of the ladder. I instantly turned my head away.

"Where are your manners, young child?" He repulsed .I knew I was asking for trouble when I kept my head in the opposite position he was in.

It started his daily routine of whipping me with a belt, slapping me and slicing my skin with a knife.

Every day I had to deal with this disgusting man. Thanks to Esther she kept healing me so I didn't become too fragile or too dead for her husband to continue.

I felt the knife penetrate my skin at my shoulder and he moved it up my arm. Blood came pouring out.

"Aaaah" I nearly screamed. The pain of the knife piercing my skin was excruciating .I had gone through this many times, but nonetheless it never declined in pain.

Finally after hours and hours of agonising torture Esther came down and healed me. This was the only time of piece.

All I wanted to do was go home.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Mikael never came nor Esther. I was relieved yet slightly worried. This was the only day I had no company which was amazing.

A thought struck me. It was a full moon yesterday… Could it of been the one which Klaus takes Henrik out? Which means Esther would be working on a spell to turn them into vampires…What would happen to me?

It is now probably late, dinner time. Mikael suddenly came down. Oh no!

He had a glass of something red in it. OH MY GOD! He is going to turn me? Or has he already been turned and that's just his drinking blood? He came straight up to me, his hands were colder and stronger than usual. He is a vampire. He forced my head up and brought the cup to my mouth. I struggled with all my might, but it was no use. Soon the liquid was unwelcomely going down my throat.

Once I had the whole glass full of liquid down my throat Mikael pulled out a knife. Omg he is turning me into an original. And I saw the knife come plummeting down to my chest. Then all I saw was darkness. It engulfed me like a whale catching its fish. I was falling into a pit of oblivion. I tried screaming for help but no sound was made. I knew what happened. I died.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly I propelled myself forward and gasped for air while opening my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see Mikael sneering down at me. I didn't care, all I cared about was the girl he had in his grasp. My throat was on fire. It hurt so badly that I almost bawled.

"Drink" Mikael said while slicing the girl's wrist.

I shook my head. I won't do it, I can't do it, I kept repeating in my mind.

I knew he would force me to like he would have done with his children. Omg! I was in transition. Omg! Omg! Omg! I needed blood to survive. If I didn't take the blood I would rot but if I did I would turn into a vampire, an Original at that.

"Drink! There is no point in trying to stay here and die of food deprivation or water" He ordered, whilst bringing the girls wrist nearer to my mouth, almost touching my lips. I knew for the sake of my brother and everyone I cared about they would not want me to die but how could I drink? I would become the one thing I hate the most, an Original or a vampire.

I couldn't control the hunger any more. So I nipped my tongue out for a miniature lick. Once the blood went down my throat I felt the excruciating pain in my gums and felt my incisors lengthen. Once the pain had dwindled I couldn't control it anymore, I swiftly latched on to the wound on the girls wrist and drank ravenously. I couldn't stop. The pain in my throat dissipated. Once the blood from the wound slowed I felt my fangs penetrate through the girl's skin and the blood didn't stop pouring.

Despite the fact all this happened I didn't notice that Mikael had let go of the girl's wrist and had freed me from the wall. Once he did that he seized my hand and skimmed something cold on my index finger. It clicked in my mind that it was probably the daylight ring. Once my hands were free of the shackles and of Mikael's hand I snatched the girl's wrist and kept swallowing her blood. I heard her heartbeat slowing and she became lifeless. I couldn't stop so I kept extracting until she was downright dry. I released her wrist and she fell in a heap on the floorboards.

"Leave and only reappear to everyone in 2014, November 12th" He whispered. And at that I bolted, thanks to my new quickness it didn't take me long to leave. Where the hell do I go? I kept running until I came across some New Age travellers in the woods. One had scraped his hand and he was bleeding. I couldn't stop. I sped over to them and drank the man, until he was reduced to a corpse. I then hid behind a tree until the dead mans' companion turned around and when he shrieked I did the same to him. But then came the guilt and shame for the souls I had just taken. I didn't know what to do so I just kept running and running.

Soon I came across a village and the sound of the beating hearts, the pulses and the breaths of the people within. I couldn't contain my appetite and I made quick work of slaughtering the men, woman and even children. Once the blood buzz had ended and my sanity returned I wept and sprinted deep into the wooded area. I sobbed against a tree, clinging on to it like it was the only thing that could save me. I was so close to turning it all off but I knew once I did I would kill more and then I would scarcely have the motivation to turn it back on again. Think of Jeremy I screeched inside my head. I cried even more knowing that I'd have to wait a thousand years to see him. What the hell do I do until then? Could I go to Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn or Kol? No, they would think I was Tatia, and I couldn't change any of the events for fear I would change the yet to come. What do I do? Ok, ok, breathe in and breathe out, that's it now do it for a second time. Breath, you can do this. You have been through worse right? Ok, I know from Caroline that the first thing you need to do is learn control. So here goes nothing. But there was still a decision to be made – animal or human blood - ahhhhhh what the hell? I know from Caroline and Stefan that it was disgusting compared to human blood and it made you weaker and more defenceless - I need to survive a thousand years - so I guess human blood it is. The problem is that blood bags have not been developed yet so I would have to practice with humans…I don't want to kill any more people! But it had to be done, right?

10 YEARS LATER

I have yet to gain control of my hunger L but I knew I would ultimately, seeing as from what I recall the Originals were very much in control. I had seen them once, they were escaping from their father. I wanted to help them since Rebekah nearly died and the same for Kol but I knew I couldn't reveal myself until November 12th, 2014. And I know that Rebekah hates me in the future, and I'm not so sure about Kol but even so, if I could help them I still would.

I had to concede it was strange to see them with long hair, as how I had only ever seen them with short hair.

Right now, I was in England and I had compelled myself into a wealthy family, regrettably I had to wear dresses which were an irritant to me. I had to acknowledge that I am not used to the fact that I have no internet and no phone calls but so far I have found entertainment. I knew sooner or later I would gain control of my hunger but so far no luck. If somebody came into the room I was in and had a cut, even as small as a needle point, I would go wild. I had killed so many people, and I regret every single one but I knew for the sake of my future family and friends I couldn't turn it off.

I was walking in the forest, alone. Thinking of everything that has happened to me since Bonnie did her spell to send me back in time.

Present day (The day I got sent back) – The argument.

Bonnie and I had been distant for quite a while now, I always figured it was because of her Grams death. One day it got really bad. We were in the forest.

"Look, Elena I don't want to do this anymore!" Bonnie suddenly huffed out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, Bonnie?" I questioned while stepping over a log which had fallen.

"You! You're acting like nothing happened! You still hang around Stefan and Damon, if you haven't forgotten Damon tried to kill me, and they are the reason my Grams died, Elena, I can't do this!" She cried out, I knew she blamed me for it, but hearing it out loud was something different.

"Look Bonnie, I u…" I started to say but the burning in my head made me stop, I could just about hear the quite chanting of Bonnie.

"It's all your fault, this spell I got from my ancestor its going to send you back in time" She sneered at me.

"Bonnie. No!" I squeaked out.

"And, to top it all off, I've made it so that Mikael and Esther will find you, I'm going to put a message in their heads telling them to torture you, I hope you have fun" That was the last thing I heard until I woke up in that disgusting room.


	3. Chapter 3

100 years later

It has been 100 years since my time in England and I am currently inhabiting a place which would later be called New York. Finally, I have gained control of my hunger, it's still not perfect but I'm getting there. My sire-line has expanded enormously – I still miss my friends and family but I am starting to enjoy myself here. I mean all the parties, people, and adventures are nothing compared to what I expected them to be.

"Elena!" A female voice disrupted my thoughts, I turned around to see Eve (one of many friends) hurdling towards me.

"Eve, are you all right?" I asked putting on the best accent I could muster up, concern written all over my face.

"My father wants to marry me to Erik, I don't want to marry him, he is a mean man! " She nearly sobbed. I knew I could fix this- but should I? It could change the future, couldn't it?

"Oh my! Do you want me to have a word with your father? Maybe I could change his mind, or even convince him to let you marry Jerad?" I asked, while placing my hand on her shoulder.

"That would be great, I don't know how you do it but you seem to have a lot of people wrapped around your finger, I couldn't thank you more, Elena. "She said, skipping off.

I changed my direction towards Eve's house. I knew I didn't really have to convince her father of anything, I could just compel him." Once I arrived I entered the household.

"Elena?" Eve's father asked from behind me.

"Hello, I was just wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." I said while turning round.

"Ah, okay" He said while gesturing to the room to his left.

Once we entered, I didn't waste any time and I had compelled him to let Eve marry who she wants to marry.

Eve's father was a plump man, a very rich one. He had brown sandy hair, and I had never seen him out of a suit. He had a round face with dark brown eyes. His wife (Eve's mum) died a few weeks ago- she was the kindest woman I have ever met. It was such a shame to lose her.

I quickly left and found Eve crying by a tree.

"Hey, Eve" I said, smiling.

"Elena? Did it work? It didn't did it?" She questioned quickly.

"You can marry Jerad!" I said happily to her, I loved it when I could make someone happy and seeing her eyes lit up in happiness is something I will never forget.

"Are you serious? Thank you!" She nearly shouted while coming over and hugging me. If I wasn't a vampire I would probably have fallen over and from the grip she had I wouldn't have been able to breath.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I can't believe he would do this to her! Erik was so angry that Eve was marrying someone else, he killed her! Why is it that everyone I care about seems to drop like flies? I can't take this any more! So I do it. I turn it off.

I'm sorry its so short but I will update soon,thank you very much for the reviews I've got.


	4. Chapter 4

300 years later

Even after all this time I still hadn't found a reason to turn it back on again, not even the thought of Jeremy, Caroline and all the others. I knew it was best to turn it on but the fact that I've killed so many people is what is stopping me from doing it. I cared for Eve a lot, even though I didn't need help she 'saved' me from some men who were trying to get in my pants and no one had ever tried to do that before. I had no intention of turning it back on, I just wish I could have been there to save her.

I was walking along a path not knowing exactly where I was, but suddenly I saw a vampire who looked weirdly familiar. He had shoulder length brown hair, I know him! But, how?

I couldn't see his face seeing as how he had his face buried into a girls neck. I had hid behind a tree waiting.

When he finally removes his face from the girls neck. The girl was dead. I realised exactly who he was. When he backed away from the girl he quickly turned around, looking exactly where I was standing before. Thank god I moved. I have to say he had quite taken to vampirism.

Suddenly Mikael came into view.

"Long time no see, Kol" Mikael sneered at him.

"Father!" Kol gasped, his English accent dripping off his tongue.

Before I could even grasp what was happening, Mikael was suddenly hovering over Kol with the white oak stake.

"You are an abomination to this Earth!" Mikael said, pointing the stake nearer his heart.

Before I realised what I was doing, something snapped in me, and I pushed Mikael off of Kol.

It took Mikael a second to recover, and when he saw me his eyes widened.

"Elena!" He growled whilst he came tumbling towards me.

"This is for killing me" I whispered just before I snapped his head. Really should be more careful I mocked to myself.

I quickly shot a glimpse at Kol before speeding off. I stayed close enough so I could listen to what would happen next.

"Brother, are you ok?" Came a voice I knew all too well, Elijah.

"I...I..." Kol stuttered. Never thought I'd hear Kol stutter.

"How did you do that?" Elijah asked, probably referring to their father lying on the ground.

"I didn't" Kol whispered.

"Then who did?" A female voice asked, Rebekah.

"A lady called Elena, someone our father killed, but she was strong, not like the vampires who were turned, she was as strong as us" Kol basically summoned up.

"But that's not possible… Wait! Did you say Elena?" Elijah muttered.

"Yes, brother, why?" Kol replied.

"In mother's journal, she wrote about a girl who was from the future, who looked exactly like Tatia, and was called Elena. She wrote about how Mikael and she tortured her, maybe they turned her at the same time they turned us?" Elijah inquired.

"Yes she looked like Tatia, and she whispered 'that's for killing me' right before she snapped his neck, but that doesn't explain why she saved my life" Kol reasoned.

"If she was from the future, then she might come from a time where she knew us, if that's the case she would have known that you couldn't die today" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Then why did she leave?" Elijah asked.

"She would probably have to be careful not to change the future that much" A voice, and which to no doubt belong to Klaus, assumed.

"What are we going to do about, Father?" Rebekah asked.

"Leave him here, there was probably a reason why this girl Elena didn't use the white oak stake against him" Elijah sighed. And with that they left.

I had taken a big risk letting them know about me. So in the future they must have known about me.

I continued to just stand here, then the rush of the emotions came back to me. I hadn't realised when I was watching the scene between Kol and Mikael my humanity switch flipped, and now I was feeling the guilt, pain and sorrow for all the people I have killed.

I slid down to a sitting position, with my back pressed against a tree, I didn't know how long I sat there staring into space. But before I knew it, it had got dark.

I quickly sped to the nearest house and compelled them so I could borrow one of their many rooms.

I quickly took off my dress and replaced it with a blue one.

I have to admit, the dresses in this era were quite different from the ones shown in the history books, but they were still amazing. They were so different from the clothes I used to wear before I got sent back in time.

I decided then and there, that I was bored of this place. So, as usual I decided to leave.

I never travelled with much, normally nothing, knowing that I didn't grow and that different places/times wore different things.


	5. Chapter 5

**590 YEARS LATER**

I was leaning against a tree, outside the boarding house, I have to admit it was bigger than I remember, but yet again it has been a thousand years since I had seen it.

I was listening to an argument which was taking place.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I heard Damon roar.

"I don't know what I was thinking, I was just so angry that I think I over reacted, but she is alive, just a thousand years older and much more invisible" The little witch said, ugh if I ever saw Bonnie again I don't think I would be able to stop myself from killing her.

"What do you mean? Did one of the originals turn her? "The voice of Stefan came forward.

"No, I mean Esther and Mikael turned her" bonnie squeaked.

"What!" Multiple voices yelled at the same time.

I was bored of hearing them squabble about my life, what gives them a right to be angry, it's not like they have ever been sent back in time and tortured endlessly only to find the only way out was dying, and becoming the one thing I never wanted to be a vampire, an original at that.

I decided to pay them a little visit, see how they like the 'new' me.

I sped in and sat in the armchair in the corner of the room they were all in.

"It's been a while" I mock, as soon as I said that all heads snapped to me. Attention, I like it. God, they were so pathetic, I don't know how I ever fell for them or be their friends.

"Elena?" Bonnie squeaked. Well who bloody else would it be? OH, right Katherine, I get it.

"The one and only" I say while raising my glass of human blood at her.

"Elena, I am so sorry, I didn't…" Bonnie started, but I had enough of hearing her pathetic voice.

"Shut it, witch" I retorted, disgust written all over my face." Anyways, on a lighter note, I only came here to say hello, so thank you for the drinks, I shall … see you around" I say right before speeding out of the house and into the night.

**DAMONS POV**

As soon as I saw her, I knew she had changed. She showed no emotion on her face and only showed complete and utter hatred for us and mostly Bonnie. I have to admit she reminds me somewhat of an original I have already met. She definitely was an original, seeing as how she had a cocky but lethal look to her. I cannot believe Bonnie would do this, what has Elena gone through? I had an idea, I knew Elena would not tell us, but there was around 4 people we knew of who might know a thing or two. The Mikaelson's.

Once Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and I arrived at the mansion, we didn't bother to knock.

We came barging into their living room to see them all sitting in the living room. They were already looking towards us, I could see Kol glaring at me, but that was another matter for another time.

Next thing I know I'm thrown against the wall with a tight hand squeezing my neck. I opened my eyes to see it was Klaus.

"What the hell do you want?" Klaus growled.

"We… want…to… to know…what…what you know…about Elena" I tried to gasp out but, seeing as how I could hardly breathe it didn't come out very well.

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Rebekah growled.

"What do you know about Elena" Caroline stated.

"What are you talking about? Why would we know anything more about the girl who just tried to kill us than some of her best friends?" Rebekah detailed.

"We don't want to know about that Elena, we want to know about the other Elena, the one who just showed up in our home drinking a glass full of blood and who seemed different, as in no emotions on her face but showed her utter disgust in us through her voice" Stefan concluded. At this I saw every original tense.

I felt Klaus let go and I fell to the floor grabbing my neck, hoping to stop the stinging pain.

Elijah motioned for us to sit down. Once we had all got comfortable Elijah started to explain about what he found in his mother's journal. I was angry, how could Bonnie do this to Elena? He said that he didn't know what happened to Elena until one night. At this it was Kol who started to explain. My mind was still foggy with rage that I didn't hear all of it, but once the fog cleared out I started to listen again.

"Right before she snapped my father's neck she whispered to him 'that's for killing me', and at that she took one look at me and left. I didn't know who she was only that she looked like Tatia, her name was Elena, she was as strong as us and our father killed her but once Elijah had explained everything that was in our mother's journal I understood why she saved my life, seeing as how she knew I couldn't die that day otherwise I would not of been here today, I know that she has saved Rebekah and Klaus's lives since then, countless times" Kol concluded.

Silence was all that followed after.

"Oh" Caroline breathed out.

"She saved your life, why would she do that when she knows you would try to kill me?" Matt snarled.

"I don't know" Kol breathed out.

"Never thought I'd see the day" I whispered. I saw Kol's eyes snap up to me in utter anger.

"Enough" Elijah's voice broke through the almost dominant staring competition.

"So… You knew about her, and she saved your life yet you still try and kill her and kill her aunt, why?" Tyler asked.

"Because she asked me to, she knew events couldn't change otherwise events would change" Klaus simply stated.

"But she had a chance to save her aunt and father's life so why didn't she?" I asked, knowing the Elena I knew would have done anything.

"She has reformed, Damon, as have all of us, she has been through the transition, I have seen her kill with no remorse, she has changed a lot, now she is not your sweet little immature Elena, I have to admit she is even worse than myself and as to answer the question I believe you would have to ask her yourself" Klaus said. Worse than Klaus how could that be?

"Worse than you? What do you mean? "I asked, fearing the answer.

"I may seem like a monster who cares about nothing but I do care about my family even though I daggered them I did it to protect them, Elena on the other hand cares about nothing, she kills for entertainment and nothing more, men, women and children slaughtered and this is with her humanity in tact I have seen what she does when it is off and it is catastrophic, she is not the girl you knew anymore. If you thought I was bad or Kol for that matter Elena is much, much, much worse" Klaus revealed.

"You're joking, Elena would never…" I said but was cut off.

"I assure you my brother is not joking, we have all seen it, and I know you think that we are the worst but I assure you we have done nothing compared to what Elena has done" Elijah stated, I knew Elijah was not one to tell tales but I just couldn't believe that Elena had changed to that degree.

We talked a bit more of Elena until we finally left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonnie's POV**

I'm so dead! Elena is so going to kill me! Yeah, I probably deserved it, no in fact I do deserve it. I may not have killed thousands in person but my actions made that possible. If Klaus told us that before I saw the look in her eyes at the boarding house, I would have never believed him but after seeing the pure hatred in her eyes I could believe it. I realise now that what I did was incredibly stupid, I should of never of done it, but I was so angry… but that's no excuse. Jeremy is going to kill me, I mean I sent his sister back in time, and now she has re-appeared a murderous original. Why had I been so stupid?

Those were the thoughts I was thinking on the way back to the boarding house. I knew I was in for hell when we got there, seeing as how everyone was silent.

Once we arrived. Hell started.

"Do you see what you've done, Bonnie, hundreds and maybe thousands of people are dead because of what you did! You may not have killed them by your own hands but what you did set it in motion!" Matt shouted at me.

"It was bad enough that you sent my sister back in time, but to make Mikael and Esther torture her? What type of person are you? She's a vampire because of you, an original at that! I thought you witches hated vampires seeing as how they are against nature and all. And now because of what you did, there's another original running around who hates us, my own sister!" Jeremy yelled at me.

"Elena would have bent over backwards for you, and this is how you repay her? She was your best friend, a person who would love you no matter what and yet here you go and do this who the hell are you?" Caroline shrieked.

"I…" I started, but didn't know how to finish. I mean how could I reply?

"Speechless are you? Well if you have nothing more to say get the hell away from us and never come back, you disgust us" Tyler retorted at me. And at that I ran out the door and got in my car and drove away. I didn't know where to go so I just kept driving.

**Jeremy's POV**

After Bonnie left I just plopped down on the sofa. I couldn't believe what has happened in the last 24 hours. My sister doesn't even care about me anymore from what I've been told, and she has murdered hundreds of people, for entertainment?

"Jer, are ok?" Caroline whispered to me. I hadn't realised that while I was lost in my thought everyone was now sitting down and Caroline was sitting next to me.

"My sister is a murderous vampire with no emotions, I don't really know anymore, so no, I'm not ok" I stated.

**Elena's POV**

After my little scenario at the boarding house I decided to have a little fun and mess around with their lives. Seeing as how they messed up mine. I've spent hundreds of years planning my revenge and now I can finally put my plan into motion, oh they were going to get a load of surprises. They were going to pay!

I decided to go to the grill, for old times' sake. I knew I would have to play the part of my old self so no one would ask any questions.

Once I got there it was slightly crowded, perfect. Now I knew I couldn't compel the bartender for a drink because of the vervain in the water supply, so I had to use the other option.

"Hey!" I said, seductively at the bartender while waving him over, thank god it's a guy!

"Now there, what's a fine young lady doing here all alone?" He asked, winking at me.

"I've had a bad day, and I was just wondering if you could be so kind as to give me a drink, I won't tell" I whisper back batting my eye lashes and I gently placed my hand on his. I saw him look down to my hand and back up to me.

"I'm afraid not, love" He said pouting.

"Ok, then, so what's your name?" I ask putting on my 'innocent face' people tend to call it.

"Sam, what about you, love?"

"Elena, look if I can't get a drink there's no point staying here taking up room, bye Sam it was lovely meeting you" I lie.

"Wait, I guess one drink won't hurt, wait here" He says while walking to get the drink ready. That was easy. Once he arrived back he gave me the drink which ended up being tequila.

"Thank you, I owe you one" I smile.

"No problem love, just keep it between us" He said winking again, I could tell he was checking me out and I could hear his blood pumping all the way from here.

I quickly drank the drink feeling the all too familiar burning sensation. Then, I hear the familiar voices of Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and Kol getting louder, until they were in the grill. Their voices went quiet when they saw me. I smirked, they couldn't see it seeing as how my back was to them.

They sat down on the other side of the bar from me, I caught some of them catching glimpses of me, but before I could get up to leave I caught a familiar smell, the smell of a witch- but not just any witch- a Bennet witch- Bonnie!

When she walked into the grill, and as soon as she got a metre away from me I turned in my seat and at that her eyes widened in shock.

"Bonnie, what a treat" I smirked. God, I'd give anything to plunge my hand into her heart and rip it out while watching the life slip away from her eyes.

"Elena…"

"Now whatever is the matter?" I asked seeing the state she was in, mascara smudged, tear stained and ruffled clothes.

"They blame me for turning you into what you are"

"And do tell me what do they think I am?"

"They think you're a cold blooded murderer with no heart, they think you're a monster and I tell you what, so do I" She stated, nearly shouted the last part. And at that I sped over to her and yanked her up by the neck.

"I would be careful what you say, little witch, one day it could get you killed" I growled. I could feel her hands clawing at mine begging for them to let her go so she could breathe.

"But seeing as how I don't plan on killing you today, I'll let it pass" I smiled. I let go of her and watch her fall wincing in ain when her hand rubs her neck.

"Why not? I mean no one's stopping you" The little witch sneered at me.

"Because that's too easy and where would the fun be in that?" I asked, her tilting my head to the side studying her.

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to kill you, but I'm not sure how so, I could torture you like you made Mikael do so, in fact I remember it like it was yesterday I could do the exact thing he did to me to you or I could let you live your life in fear knowing I will kill you sooner or later, yes those seem about right" I sum up. I was getting bored of this conversation quickly

"You're lying I have read things of you, you prefer to toy with your victims, so what you going to do to me? Chase me for 500 years? Like Klaus did with Katherine, or more?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, you better run Bennet witch you never know when I could change my mind and kill you, in fact I'm still debating whether or not I shall just kill you here and now and have it done with…" I alleged. And at that she went running out of the grill, I smirked at my achievement. I felt the eyes of the Mikaelsons on me, I smirked even harder.

I turned around and went back to my original position, I listened to all conversation to make sure nobody had seen or heard Bonnie and I's confrontation. Unfortunately there were none, shame- I do love the thrill when you look into the eyes of your victim and see the life slipping away from them bit- by- bit. I scowled at my empty glass- I was easily bored of this town- no wonder it wasn't on the map.

I could feel the eyes of the Mikaelson's on me.

"I know I'm drop- dead- gorgeous but there's no need to stare" I whisper, sarcastically. Their eyes averted away, I smirked yet again. By now Sammy or Sam (can't remember) had got me another drink. I chugged it down quickly and slammed it down, when I realised they had gone back to watching at me. I quickly snapped my head to them and they looked away, but I could have sworn Kol's eyes lingered longer than the rest. I listened to their conversation.

"What do you expect me to do? Go up to her and ask her? Yeah right, she'll probably snap my neck right then and there" Rebekah whispered. I smirked and shook my head, what did they want to ask me anyways?


	7. Authors note

_**Hey, I'm so sorry for the delay in the next chapter I've just been really busy.**_

_**I want to thank you for all the reviews i have got! xox :D**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**To all my readers,**_

_**Kate xx**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Rebekah's POV**

They wanted me to what! I know I hated the previous Elena for daggering me, but this one had saved my life and we had been friends in the 1700's. They wanted me to go up to her and ask her if she had a dagger, and if she said yes somehow trick her to giving it to me so we could dagger her. No way! I may be related to Klaus but I'm not that bad. I was surprised that Elijah was in on this too, didn't he have a sort of kinship with her before all this happened? The only person apart from me who was against this was Kol, I think something happened between them in the 1600's, but I am not too sure. I don't know if they became friends or if it was something romantic. I have to say, from what I knew of her in the 1700's, Elena and Kol would make a good couple.

"Rebekah, this needs to be done" Elijah pressed further. What has Elena done that deserves to be daggered for?

"Why are you guys so adamant about daggering her? What exactly has she done?" I questioned.

"She is threatening the life of the Bennet witch, we need the Bennet witch" Klaus interrupted.

"Why do you care? It's not like you to care? Oh, this is about Caroline isn't it? If Bonnie dies she will be upset" I smirked.

"We need the Bennet line to continue so we need her to live" Klaus stated.

"Right… and I believe you for a second" I sneered, sarcastically.

At that I stormed out. I was angry at my siblings.

Argh! I am so sick of everything right now. I can't seem to get Matt, I wanted to go to high school but everyone is making it very hard (mostly Caroline seeing as how she is head cheerleader). It's always been Klaus or Elijah but I'm just stuck being the sister, at least I'm not alone in being in the shadows. Finn was and so is Kol, why do they get all the glory while we are just lurking in the shadows?

I was walking down an alley way which was behind the grill and led to the forest when two figures grabbed me from behind.

**Elena's POV**

I was drinking yet another drink when I heard something. I could have sworn it was… I heard it again and shot up out of my seat and just stared there cocking my head to the side. I then knew exactly what had happened. Klaus, Elijah and Kol were staring at me. I quickly glanced at them and I saw the realisation click in their eyes. At that I sped out to the origin of that sound.

The Salvatores were pinning Rebekah to the wall and they were just about to plunge the dagger in her heart but before they could do so I pushed them so hard they propelled to the other side of the alley way, they sank to the floor unconscious. By now I had an audience of the rest of the family. I saw that with the force I pushed those two at I cracked the wall. I smirked. I swiftly turned around and looked at Rebekah squinting my eyes before my eyes drifted to the dagger which was now on the floor, it must have plummeted to the floor when I pushed them.

I picked it up. I then put my hand out, with the dagger in it, towards Rebekah.

"I believe this is yours" I leer.

"You saved me?" She staggered.

"Yes, believe I did, now if you'll excuse me I've got places to be, people to see" I say while handing her the dagger and speeding off.

_**I'm sorry it's so short, i promise ill do my best to make it up to you.**_

_**I've had some requests ( private messaging and comments) for a love triangle between the originals. I do not know what the plans are for this story is yet, seeing as how I write what comes to mind. So I am sorry to dissapoint but I am afraid I cannot tell you.**_

_**I appreciate all the reviews and follows and will do my best to update as frequently as possible.**_

**_Yours sinceirly,_**

**_Kate. (A.K.A KolMikaelson33_**


	9. Note

Hey, i just wanted to apologise for not updating in a while, i just have been so busy i haven't had the time.

I will update shortly.

:D xx


End file.
